Jealous
by LyreStarry Reinn87
Summary: No matter how similar your figure might be, your smile is the warmest compared to others Oneshot, Akutsu x OC


Normally, it was a drabbletober prompt in Day 2, with the same prompt; Jealous.

Enjoy~

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes for what he had seeing.

A familiar girl, bright smile painted her beautiful visage, framed by wavy strands in a dark greenish hue. Floral dress wrapped her slender build, flowing softly following her graceful movement. Her thin yet small hand, with fairish skin was entangled with the young man beside her, equally flashed a warmest smile upon the girl.

Akutsu felt his heart plumeted to his stomach at the moment. Naturally, he would stomped his feet towards the couple and launched his fist in exploding anger, causing a scene among the crowds. But instead doing so, he swallowed all of his disappointment and turned away, pretending that the current affairs wasn't affected him in any way.

After all, he and Seia was not involved in any relationship whatsoever, why should he care? It's him who tried ever so hardly to push the girl away from him, so he should be happy to know that Seia had finally found her anchor. Notably with a fine young man like Inui Sadaharu.

However, he couldn't hide his surprise upon the sudden appearance of the said girl behind him; looked all different with straight hair, cheeky smile and gyaru-like attire. Contrast with the first girl he saw a little bit earlier. Tennis bag similar to his hanging on her back, seemingly too big compared to her tiny figure.

Her eyes blinked in confusion upon his reaction, then put her hand on her lips as if trying to suppressed a giggle.

"What?!" He barked, eyes glinted in the most appalling way, trying to extrude her. Normally other girls would scream out and dashed out of his sight, but this girl just stood there, eventually burst in laughter.

"Nothing. It's kinda intriguing to see your surprised face, Jin." She said, flashing a bright smile, "And your face is all green. Are you okay?"

He stuttered as response, "I... I thought you were having a date with Inui?"

Confusion once again colored her face, as if clueless about what happened, "What date? And why Inui-san?"

Akutsu letting out a harsh snort, almost running out patience, "You. With Inui. Walking and hold hands."

Despite of the chattering crowds surrounding them, they were both drowned within the sudden silence. Seia's eyes closed, hand cupped on her chin as if trying to recall something. Uneasiness starting to overwhelm him as they just standing there silently. Unable to comprehend what was actually happened, Akutsu decided to break the silence, grunting impatiently.

"Whatever!" he said with sharpest tone he ever managed, "Just go, I don't want to see you ever again!"

He could just turned to his back and proceed to leave, but the sight before him had made his breath hitched. She looked at him in surprise, her different pair of orbs; consist of color of the sky and forest looked moist, as if welling up in tears. Her mouth opened, as if wanted to say something but closed afterwards.

"I-i'm sorry. I..." He raised his hand, but stopped in the mid-air, afraid to hurt her. She took a deep breath, as if mustering all of her courage before a warm smile once again curved on her lips. Despite of her all black attire, her smile looked nearly angelic that Akutsu almost saw a halo cresting above her head.

As he stunned by the sight, relieve overwhelmed him, along with a hint of regret. But her smile was able to dissipate all of his worries at the moment.

"That's okay. I'm just kinda surprised. Guess that I'll need to get used to your sudden outburst." She laughed, as if trying to hide the fact that his demeanor earlier had struck her in fear, which already subsided by now, "I should have expected that you are mistook me as Sein."

His eyes perked up upon her statement, "Sein?"

"Yup." she nodded in childlike manner, "Sein is my twin. Her hair is wavy, her eyes are in different colour of mine, and she had a warmest smile in the world. And I'm just remember that she was headed out with Inui-san." She said as she took his hand and intertwining it with hers, "Anyhow, you have a practice haven't you? Let's go!"

As Seia dragged him away, Akutsu didn't reply, clearly taken aback by her straightforwardness. Nonetheless, something warm starting to overcame him as he hold her hand. He would hate to admit, but in fact, Seia's smile is the warmest compared to her twin.

He was almost lost in his trance when her voice dragged him back to reality, "Why are you being quiet all of sudden? Usually you will pushed me away everytime I try to touch you."

This once again taken him aback. He didn't know why, but recently her presence was something he already used to. Almost natural, that he no longer trying to avoid her, even more so, forbid her from abrupt skinship occasions. Realizing this, shades of red slowly creeping on his face.

Tried to hid the fluster, he looked away and mumbling incoherently, "No.. Nothing."

She began with a carefree manner, "Say... If the one who was having a date is me--not Sein. What are you going to do?"

"Urg--" Irritation began to build up in his chest, but soon faded as he noticed the playfulness inside her tone, "Don't play with me, you bastard!"

Her smile went wider that almost split her face onto two, "Wooo.. Jealous aren't you?"

Blush became more vibrant on his face, causing him to bark with embarrassment, "I'm not!"

Her musical laughter soon filling the air, overwhelming him with relieve as well as joy. He had to suppressed his lips from smiling, as the presence of the girl beside him had turned his world upside down.

Aside from the warmness surging within, he noted that he musn't mistook Seia as her twin.

* * *


End file.
